


with you in the dark

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Foster Care, Foster Kid Susie (Deltarune), Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nonbinary Kris (Deltarune), Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: when the light is running low / and the shadows start to grow / and the places that you know seem like fantasy / there's a light inside yoursoul/ that's still shining in the cold / with the truth: the promise in our hearts. / don't forget;i'm with you in the dark.





	with you in the dark

Susie had her hair in her face again the next day. She sat down in silence, not looking anyone in the eye, and her shoulders slumped forward.

"Susie, do-"

"I got rid of the chalk," she whispered. "We'll volunteer to get more, and head back to the Dark World."

Kris blinked slowly, nodding. "Okay."

"Augh," Alphys grumbled from the front of the room, "not again. Who the hell . . . " She turned around to face the class. "Alright, who keeps doing this?"

Nobody said anything. Temmie played with the hard-boiled egg on her desk absently.

"We can't keep doing this, you guys. One of you needs to step up and take responsibility."

Susie quietly got to her feet. "It was me," she said softly, raising one hand. It was coated in a thin layer of white dust. "I . . . I got hungry."

Alphys was silent. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again.

"I'll go get some more from the supply closet." She brushed her fingers over Kris's desk. "C'mon."

"Kris, you d-don't have to-"

"It's fine, Miss Alphys," Kris interrupted. "We'll be back."

"O-oh. Okay, I suppose."

Susie waited with the door open for Kris to leave before following them out. They were quiet in the hallway, walking back to the supply closet toward the back of the little building.

"Are you sure it's still gonna be there?" Kris asked.

Susie shook her head. "No. But we have to try, right?" She took a bite out of the chalk. "Let's just hope it works."

They gripped the handle tightly with one hand. "Ready?"

She took the handle of the other door. "Yeah."

The two of them pulled in unison, hoping and praying that they would be greeted by that same endless darkness. They'd both shut their eyes as they pulled, and when they opened them, their hearts sank.

"Well," Susie muttered," at least we found the chalk." She sighed, turning, and sitting on the floor inside the closet. She leaned back against a shelf filled with extra notebooks and binders.

"Susie?"

She didn't respond.

Kris sat across from her, grabbing a box of chalk from the shelf behind them and passing it to her, then taking another and holding it in their hands. "You okay?"

Susie shook her head slowly.

"Can I help?"

"Not unless you can get us back to the Dark World," she sighed. She opened the box and took out a piece of chalk, breaking it between her teeth. "Fuck."

Kris was quiet. They eventually scooted to sit next to Susie, and she leaned her head on their shoulder. They wrapped their arms around her.

"I wish we coulda stayed, y'know?" She laughed hollowly. "I miss Lancer." She wiped her eyes. "And I was kinda looking forward to Ralsei's cakes. I uh . . . I didn't eat breakfast."

"Did you not have time?"

"No, I did, I just . . . " She sighed. "I was raised by humans, and they weren't, uh, they weren't great." She sniffled, taking another bite of chalk. "They didn't treat me like a monster, y'know? It was more like I was . . . "

"A demon?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, the humans in my old town used to say the same kinda stuff about me. Including my parents."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. But after I kept running away, they put me in foster care, and Toriel and Asgore ended up adopting me." They picked at a loose thread on their shirt sleeve. "I got lucky."

"And then I came into the picture."

"What?"

"Face it, Kris; I've been nothing but terrible to you since I came to this town. I've made fun of you — of  _everyone_ — since the day I arrived."

"That's what you were taught as a kid."

"Doesn't take away everything I've done."

"Susie, you saved my _life_ yesterday. You're still just a kid. You're allowed to fuck up, so long as you own up to it and apologize."

"You say that like anyone's gonna forgive me."

"Well, I don't know about them, but I know Lancer would."

"He all but worships me; he doesn't count."

"Ralsei would."

"He barely knows me."

Kris put their hand on Susie's. She looked up, yellow eyes peering out from through her dark hair.

"I forgive you."

She blinked, then looked down and shut her eyes tightly. "You dork," she muttered. "You're such a naive, stupid little . . . "

Kris wrapped her up in a hug. She stiffened at first, then bowed her head and gripped their arm, trying to hide the fact that she was shaking with tears. 

"Thanks, Kris."


End file.
